Heretofore, various attempts have been made in order to improve the rebound performance of a golf club head and thereby to increase the flight distance of the golf ball.
Japanese patent application publication No. 2016-182356 discloses a golf club head whose sole portion is provided along the leading edge thereof with a flexure extending in the toe-heel direction of the head.